Black & White 1 Deedlit
by rin11
Summary: Die Story ist ein Mix aus meheren Manga mit eigenständiger Geschichte .... please R


15.04.03  
  
1. Deedlit  
  
Es war ein lauer Sommerabend. Viele Polizisten umstellten ein Juweliergeschäft und waren sichtlich angespannt. Sie hatten Angst schon wieder zu versagen. Auf einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude gegenüber des Geschäftes stand eine geheimnisvolle Person, die zu dem Laden herab schaute. "Seit dem sie die Dämonen in wertvolle Gegenstände schicken, wird das mit den Bullen immer komplizierter", dachte die Person. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und sprang vom Dach. Unversehrt landete sie im Schatten einer Gasse auf dem 20m weiter unten liegendem Asphalt. "Da war was!", rief einer der Polizisten. "Ach was, du siehst schon Gespenster", erwiderte ein anderer. Da trat die Person aus der Gasse in das Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Die Polizisten schauten sie erschrocken an. Sie sah nicht aus wie ein Mensch. Die Person war ein Mädchen, von vielleicht 15 Jahren. Sie hatte langes, goldglänzendes Haar, lange spitze Ohren und strahlte eine unglaubliche Würde aus. Ihre Augen waren grün und wirkten warm und freundlich. Sie trug einen verzierten, grünen Brustpanzer, einen kurzen, grünen Rock, lange weiße Handschuhe und weiße Lederstiefel. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen roten Stab, an dessen Enden jeweils eine weiße Spitze war. Man konnte sie für eine Göttin halten, aber doch nicht für einen Verbrecher. Sprachlos starrten die Polizisten das schöne Mädchen an, welches ihre Verwirrung eiskalt ausnutzte. Mit einem Satz sprang sie zu den Gesetzeshütern auf die andere Straßenseite und versuchte an ihnen vorbei ins Gebäude zu stürmen. Doch diese erwachten nun aus ihrer Starre und versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Den Ersten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, schleuderte sie mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf auf die Straße. Doch immer mehr Polizisten probierten sie festzuhalten. Einen nach dem anderen räumte sie mit geschickter Kampfkunst aus dem Weg. Keiner hatte eine Chance, denn sie war für alle zu schnell und zu kräftig. Doch schließlich zogen die letzten Drei, die noch stehen konnten, ihre Pistolen und zielten in gehörigem Abstand auf sie. Doch da sie nicht vor dem Eingang standen, ließen sie das Mädchen völlig kalt. Sie wollte geradewegs hinein spazieren, als einer der Drei ohne Warnung schoss. Fast zu schnell für das menschliche Auge schnellte der Speer des Mädchens hoch und die Kugel prallte daran ab. "Ne, ne. Hab ich versucht einen von euch zu töten?", sagte das Mädchen mit kristallklarer Stimme. Die Polizisten ließen ihre Waffen fallen und schauten sie angsterfüllt an. Doch sie ließ sie einfach stehen und ging in den Laden. Innen angekommen überraschte sie die vollkommene Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte. Falls die denken, dass mich das aufhält sind die ziemlich blöd. Sie umklammerte ihren Stab fester, murmelte in einer eigenartigen Sprache eine Formel und die Enden ihres Stabs fingen an zu leuchten. Das Licht war so stark, dass es den gesamten Raum ausfüllte. Überall standen Wachen, mit Nachtsichtgeräten, welche jetzt natürlich nutzlos waren. Doch sie waren besser als ihre Kollegen draußen, denn sie ließen sich von dem Vorfall und dem Mädchen nicht beeindrucken. Sofort zückten alle ihre Pistolen und zielten auf die Einbrecherin. "Bleiben sie stehen, sie sind verhaftet", rief einer. "Das hättet ihr höchstens gern", erwiderte das Mädchen und griff eine Frau, die ihr am nächsten stand, an. Die Polizistin feuerte, doch wieder prallte die Kugel an dem Speer ab und das Mädchen schlug mit ihrer Waffe zu. Die Frau wurde von den flachen Seiten einer Spitze an der Schulter getroffen, flog ein paar Meter durch den Raum und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. So oder so ähnlich erging es jedem in dem Raum. Nach kurzer Zeit lagen alle bewusstlos, aber lebendig auf dem Boden. Das Mädchen ging, ohne Anzeichen einer Erschöpfung, zu einem, hinter dem Tresen liegendem, Safe. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst den Code zu knacken, sondern riss die Tür einfach ab. Im selben Moment fing eine Sirene an zu heulen. "Ich muss mich beeilen", dachte die Diebin und nahm einen rotschimmernden Diamanten aus dem Fach. Die restlichen, wertvollen Teile interessierten sie nicht. Sie legte den Diamanten auf den Schreibtisch und rammte eine Speerspitze hinein. Sofort begann sich der Stein zu verändern. Er wurde erst immer dunkler und schließlich ganz schwarz. Dann löste er sich in Rauch auf. Dieser Rauch formte sich zu einem riesigen, konturlosem Wesen. Doch er schaffte es nicht ganz. Es sah aus wie etwas, das mitten in seiner Metamorphose gestört worden war. Es war kein reiner Rauch, aber auch kein fester Körper. Es war einfach nur eine drei Meter hohe, schwarze Masse, mit dem Umriss eines übergroßen, kräftigen Menschen. "Du wagst es mich zu stören?", übertönte eine tiefe Stimme die schrille Sirene. Sie schien von überall herzukommen, den das Wesen hatte auch kein Gesicht. "Klar tu ich das. Irgendwer muss euch Dämonen doch aufhalten", antwortete das Mädchen selbstbewusst. Das Wesen fing an zu lachen. "Kein Mensch wird je einen Dämon besiegen!" "Dann sperr mal deine unfertigen Augen richtig auf, ich bin nämlich gar kein Mensch, sondern eine Elfe", rief das Mädchen und sprang auf den Dämon zu. Mit einer Spitze ihres Speeres zielte sie auf seinen Kopf. Doch das Wesen fegte sie mit einem Schlag einfach beiseite. Krachend landete sie an einer Wand und fiel auf den Boden. Lächelnd stand sie auf und fragte: "Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Erneut zielend auf seinen Kopf sprang sie wieder auf den Dämon zu. Wie beim ersten mal wollte er sie wegschlagen, doch sie war schneller. Sie drehte ihren Stock und dieser bohrte sich in die heran sausende Hand. Das Wesen wollte schon lachen, über diesen laschen Angriff, doch da murmelte das, an dem Speer hängende, Mädchen eine elfische Formel. Das Leuchten der Spitze, welches vorher nur aus Licht bestand, änderte sich. Es wurde eine Macht, eine weiße Macht. Der Dämon schrie auf. Langsam begann sich seine Pranke weiß zu färben. Er schüttelte seine Hand und das Mädchen samt Speer flogen auf den Boden. Unten angekommen sprang sie gleich wieder hoch. Noch immer schrie der Dämon vor Schmerzen, die von seiner rechten Hand ausgingen. "Wenn dir das schon so weh tut, wie wird dir dann das gefallen?", schrie die Elfe, die mittlerweile beim Kopf des Wesens angekommen war. Kraftvoll stieß sie die immer noch vor Macht leuchtende Spitze in den Kopf des Dämons, ungefähr dort wo bei Menschen die Stirn ist. Ein kurzes Knacken ertönte, so wie wenn Knochen zersplittert, dann war das Wesen weg. Sie hatte seine Ochtylscheibe sauber getroffen. Die Ochtylscheibe, war das wovon die Lebensenergie eines jeden Dämons ausging. Sie saß immer oben im Schädel und nur wenn man sie zerstörte starb der Dämon. Anders konnte man ihn nur verwunden. Das Mädchen landete wieder sauber auf dem Boden und rannte raus auf die Straße. Blitzschnell entfernte sie sich von dem Juwelier. In einer dunklen Gasse blieb sie stehen und konzentrierte sich kurz. Auf einmal war ihr Aussehen komplett verändert. Sie hatte nun blondes Haar und sah aus wie ein normales, hübsches 15 jähriges Mädchen. Sie trug auch andere Klamotten. Sie hatte jetzt ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine Skaterhose und Turnschuhe an. Nur ihre Augen waren noch genau wie vorher und erinnerten an ihre andere Gestalt. In den Händen hielt sie ein Amulett, in dem ein grüner Stein eingelassen war. Sie steckte es in ihre Hose und ging nach Hause.  
  
Der Wecker klingelte. Langsam wurde Leaf wach. Sie schaltete den Wecker aus und stand auf. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte ging sie in die Küche und schaltete das Radio ein. Es waren gerade Nachrichten zu hören: ".gelang es der Polizei nicht die bekannte Diebin Deedlit zu schnappen. Wieder einmal konnte sie die ausgesuchte Beute, dieses mal ein hochkarätiger Diamant im Wert von einer Million Dollar, klauen. Erneut ließ sie alle anderen wertvollen Stücke liegen und." "Das war echt wieder ein voller Erfolg", dachte Leaf. Die Polizisten waren gestern Nacht zwar besser als sonst, aber sie und der Dämon waren keine würdigen Gegner für sie gewesen. Angefangen hatte alles, als die Oberen der Weißen rausfanden das in ihr die Seele von der Hochelfe Deedlit steckte. Als sie 8 Jahre alt war haben sie Leaf in das Reich des Lichtes geholt, um sie zu schulen und zu trainieren. Seitdem war sie täglich nach der Schule dort gewesen. Sie hatte gelernt sich in Deedlit zu verwandeln und diese sah immer so aus, wie sie im derzeitigen Alter von Leaf ausgesehen hatte. Es war für sie fast unmöglich gewesen ein normales Leben unter normalen Menschen zu führen. Doch seit einem Jahr war sie mit dem Training fertig. So lange war sie jetzt nicht mehr in der Welt des Lichtes gewesen. Vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie dann ihre erste Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen. Die dunkle Seite, bewohnt von Dunkelelfen, Darkangels und deren Untertanen, Dämonen und Vampire, hatte Dämonen auf die Erde geschickt. Das war allerdings nicht so einfach. Damit ein Dämon auf der Erde leben kann braucht er einen menschlichen Wirt. Die Dämonen bewohnten deshalb Gegenstände in der Nähe des ausgesuchten Menschen und verdunkelten seine Seele. Wenn der Wirt bösartig genug war, brach der Dämon aus und lebte fortan in dem Menschen. Zum Glück hatten die oberen alle Dämonen rechtzeitig entdeckt, so das Leaf sie vernichten konnte, bevor der Mensch böse war. Doch die schwarze Seite war klug. Sie schickten die Dämonen nur noch in wertvolle Gegenstände, so das die Polizei sie schützte. Außerdem legten sie ihnen einen Schutz auf. Um den zu brechen musste das Mädchen jedes Mal ankündigen, wann sie die Gegenstände klauen wird. Denn dadurch wurden die Dämonen kampfeslustig und der Schutz brach. Leaf hatte sich mehrere Schnitten Brot geschmiert und steckte sie in ihren Ranzen. Leider waren die Sommerferien vorbei und sie musste wieder zur Schule. Wenigstens würde sie so ihre Freundinnen wiedersehen, für die sie wegen der Dämonen in den Ferien nur wenig Zeit gehabt hatte. Sie zog sich an und ging los.  
  
"Ich möchte euch erst einmal herzlich begrüßen und hoffe ihr habt euch die Ferien über gut erholt", sagte die Klassenlehrerin von Leaf. "Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt haben wir gleich drei neue Schüler bekommen. Das hier ist Zenzi", fuhr sie fort und zeigte auf ein Mädchen, das allein in der dritten Reihe saß. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, war schlank und sehr hübsch. Danach stellte die Lehrerin einen Jungen namens Garth vor. Er war groß und wirkte ein wenig schlaksig, sah aber trotzdem kräftig aus. Thorian hieß der dritte Neue. Er war nicht groß aber auch nicht klein und wirkte eher unauffällig. "Wie findet ihr die neuen Jungs?", fragte Jiny, eine Freundin von Leaf. "Na, ja. Keiner ist mein Typ", antwortete Leaf. "Ich find den Großen ganz nett", sagte Karin, die Sitznachbarin von Leaf. "Nett? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht" sagte wieder Jiny. Dann nannte die Lehrerin den neuen Stundenplan.  
  
Am Abend des selben Tags kroch Leaf durch den Lüftungsschacht einer Gemäldegalerie. Sie hatte sich in die Elfe Deedlit verwandelt und den Eingang in den Schacht frei kämpfen müssen. Nun war sie über dem Raum, in dem das Gemälde war, welches sie vernichten musste. Sie schnitt den dünnen Metallboden des Lüftungsschachtes mit der Speerspitze durch und sprang hinunter. Doch als sie in dem Raum war, wunderte sie sich. Dort wo das Bild hängen sollte war nur kahle Wand und kein einziger Polizist wachte hier. Nur ein paar lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Jemand musste vor ihr hier gewesen sein. Sie rannte aus dem Raum und konzentrierte sich mit all ihrer Macht auf den Dämon der im Bild saß. So konnte sie ihn orten und finden. Das Problem war nur, dass derjenige, der das Gemälde gestohlen hatte sehr schnell rennen konnte. Doch diesmal half ihr die Polizei, denn sie versuchten den Dieb zu stoppen. Sie konnten ihn zwar nicht aufhalten aber verlangsamten sein Tempo, weil er immer wieder kämpfen musste. Bald schon hatte Deedlit ihn erreicht, gerade als er einen Polizisten zu Boden brachte. Der Dieb war höchstwahrscheinlich männlich, den seine Körperstatur ließ darauf deuten. Mann konnte ihn allerdings nicht richtig erkennen, denn er trug einen langen, grauen Mantel und ein graues Kopftuch, das bis auf die Augen alles verdeckte. An seiner Hüfte trug er unter dem Mantel zwei lange Schwerter. Als er Deedlit erblickte flammte ein wenig Angst in seinen Augen auf, die jedoch rasch wieder verschwand. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und rannte weiter, doch die Elfe war schneller. Sie holte ihn ein und versuchte ihn im Sprung zu treten, doch er wich gekonnt aus. Als sie ihm gegenüber stand, fiel ihr auf, dass er ganz schön groß war. Da er das Bild in seinen Händen hielt betrachtete sie ihn als einen Schwarzen, der den Dämon retten wollte. Er schien das zu bemerken und sagte: "Ich glaube du siehst das ein bisschen falsch, Deedlit." "Ach ja? Du klaust das Bild mit dem Dämon, dass sehe ich und es reicht mir", erwiderte sie und holte mit ihrem Speer aus. Doch sie traf anstelle des Graugekleideten nur das Bild, welches er schützend vor sich gehalten hatte. "Gut, dann versuch doch mit dem fertig zu werden", sagte er, drehte sich um und rannte davon. So gern Deedlit ihm auch hinterher gerannt wäre, sie konnte nicht. Erst musste der sich bereits manifestierende Dämon vernichtet werden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Sache war erledigt, aber dem Kerl nach zurennen brachte jetzt nichts mehr. Deedlit ging aus der Galerie heraus und nach Hause.  
  
Nachdem, zwei tage später, die Schule aus war musste Leaf zu ihrem Ju-Jutsu Training. Jede Woche einmal ging sie dorthin, um ihre Kampfkünste zu verbessern. Was sie hier in ihrer normalen Gestalt lernte, konnte sie später als Deedlit gut gebrauchen. Als sie mit dem Umziehen fertig war, ging sie in den Trainingsraum. Dort angekommen wunderte sie sich. Da war ein Neuer, der wie sie schon einen braunen Gürtel besaß, obwohl er aussah wie 15. Als sie näher hin sah erkannte sie das es der Neue aus ihrer Klasse war. Sie ging zu ihm hin und sagte: "Hi Thorian. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Ju-Jutsu machst. Wie lange machst du das schon?" "Seit ich 6 bin. Du musst aber auch schon ganz schön lange dabei sein, wenn du schon den braunen Gürtel hast", erwiderte Thorian. Leaf erzählte ihm, das sie erst seit 6 Jahren trainiert. Die beiden unterhielten sich bis der Trainer sie aufforderte sich aufzustellen. Nach der Begrüßung und der Erwärmung trainierten Leaf und Thorian zusammen. Als das Training zu Ende war ging Leaf nicht sofort nach Hause, denn sie wollte sich noch mit ihren Freundinnen treffen. Auch die Neue, Zenzi, hatten sie eingeladen, denn sie alle fanden das Mädchen nett. Leaf wollte gerade losgehen, da kam Thorian aus seiner Umkleidekabine und verabschiedete sich. Sie überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie ihn, ob er nicht mitkommen will. Er sagte zu und so gingen sie gemeinsam in die Innenstadt. Ihre Freundinnen, Karin und Jiny, begrüßten Thorian mit belustigtem Blick in Richtung Leaf. Diese ignorierte das aber. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten. Dann erschien auch Zenzi, zusammen mit ein paar Jungs aus ihrer Klasse, welche sie unterwegs getroffen hatte. Besonders mit Garth schien sie sich gut zu verstehen, denn die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. So ging die ganze Gruppe auf eine Wiese außerhalb der Stadt. Da morgen Samstag war hatten sie viel Zeit und die meisten mussten erst um 22Uhr nach Hause. Leaf konnte immer so lange bleiben wie sie wollte, denn ihre Eltern waren fast nie da. Doch auch Zenzi, Garth und Thorian blieben noch länger und die Vier hatten noch viel Spaß zusammen. Sie beschlossen sich am nächsten Abend wieder hier zu treffen und gingen spät in der Nacht nach hause. Leider kam Leaf etwas dazwischen. Am Samstagnachmittag schickten ihr die Oberen der weißen Seite durch das Amulett die Botschaft, dass im größten Kaufhaus der Stadt ein Dämon war. Er hatte sich in einem Computer eingenistet und brauchte nicht mehr lange, um in seinen Wirt zu ziehen. Also ging Leaf in das Kaufhaus. Unbemerkt legte sie einen Brief auf den Tresen der Kasse, in dem stand, dass Deedlit um 19Uhr einen Computer stehlen wird. Als der Brief entdeckt wurde herrschte sofort helle Aufregung in der Stadt. Das größte Polizeiaufgebot das es hier je gegeben hatte, umstellte das Kaufhaus. Weniger zum Schutz des Computers, sondern eher um die vielfache Diebin endlich zu schnappen. Kurz nach 19Uhr war es dann so weit. Langsamen Schrittes kam Deedlit die Straße entlang, die zum Kaufhaus führte. Doch die Polizei hatte damit gerechnet und ein großer Wasserwerfer versperrte ihr den Weg. Als man sie erblickte zielte der Lauf des Schlauches sofort auf die Diebin und ein kraftvoller Wasserstrahl schoss heraus. Doch Deedlit wirkte zwar überrascht, war aber überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite wich sie dem Strahl aus und stürmte auf das Fahrzeug zu. Die Spitzen ihres Stockes begannen zu leuchten, als sie ihn mit voller Wucht in das Gefährt stieß. Als wäre die Hülle des gepanzerten Wasserwerfers aus Pappe bohrte sich der Speer in seinen Motor und nach einem kurzen Zischen erschlaffte der Strahl und das brummende Geräusch des Motors verstummte. Unbeeindruckt von dem Angriff ging Deedlit weiter Richtung Kaufhaus. Vor diesem stand eine ganze Horde bewaffneter Polizisten, die sofort auf sie zielten. "Ergeben sie sich, oder wir eröffnen das Feuer", sagte eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher, der an der Kaufhauswand befestigt war. Doch Deedlits Reaktion bestand daraus, dass sie sofort anfing die Polizisten zu attackieren. Ohne weitere Warnung fingen diese an zu schießen, doch die Elfe brauchte nicht lange um alle zu erledigen. Danach ging sie in das Kaufhaus hinein, doch als sie drinnen war, blieb sie überrascht stehen. Nirgendwo waren Polizisten zu sehen. Da der Computer den sie stehlen wollte in der dritten Etage war, ging sie in Richtung Treppenhaus. Den Fahrstuhl wollte sie nicht nehmen, denn dort war die Gefahr zu groß eingeschlossen zu werden. Als sie zwischen dem zweiten Stock und dem Dritten die Treppe hoch ging, fiel ihr ein leises Zischen auf. Es schien von etwas weiter oben zu kommen. Doch unbeirrt setzte Deedlit ihren Weg fort als das Zischen mit einem Schlag lauter wurde. In den üblichen Duft der Chemikalien für die Reinigung der Treppe mischte sich ein Zweiter und weitaus angenehmerer. Deedlit atmete tief durch die Nase ein, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen was das für ein Geruch war. Sie spürte nur wie sie auf einmal ruhiger wurde und begann zu taumeln. Schlafgas, was hier so komisch roch war ein starkes Schlafgas. Doch zu spät kam ihr diese Erkenntnis, denn sie war bereits auf der Treppe zusammen gesunken und kurz davor einzuschlafen. Plötzlich stand eine Gestalt neben ihr. Es war kein Polizist, den die Gestalt trug keine Uniform, sondern einen langen Mantel und ein Kopftuch, dass nur die Augen frei ließ. Doch es war auch nicht der Kerl von neulich, denn die Gestalt war nur in schwarz gekleidet, hatte anstelle von Schwertern lauter Dolche um die Hüfte gebunden und war anhand ihres Brustumfangs eindeutig weiblich. Sie zerrte Deedlit hoch und packte sie am Handgelenk. "Los, beeil dich. Wir müssen hier weg" sagte die Gestalt mit einer jung klingenden Stimme zu Deedlit. Sie war erst jugendlich, dass war alles was Deedlit registrierte, doch zum Aufstehen fehlte ihr die Kraft. Da veränderte sich das Aussehen des Mädchens. Ihre dünnen Arme waren auf einmal muskelbepackt und ihre Hände wurden zu großen Pranken. Ohne Probleme nahm das Mädchen Deedlit hoch und legte sie sich auf die Schulter. Deedlit bekam nicht mehr mit wie sie nach draußen frei gekämpft wurde. Ohne viel Rücksicht auf ihre Gegner stach die Schwarzgekleidete jeden mit einem Dolch ab der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Dann rannte sie mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit vom Kaufhaus weg und blieb erst wieder in einer weit entfernten Gasse stehen. Dort legte sie Deedlit einfach auf den Boden und versuchte sie zu wecken. Nachdem sie sie zum wiederholten Male kräftig ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, öffnete die Elfe schwerfällig die Augen. "Was ist passiert", fragte sie schwerfällig. "Die Bullen haben dich in eine Falle gelockt und dich mit Hilfe von Schlafgas eingeschläfert. Wäre ich nicht gewesen hätten sie dich erwischt", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Da- danke. Aber wer bist du überhaupt und warum hast du mir geholfen?" , wollte Deedlit wissen. "Ich heiße Nanami und warum ich dich gerettet habe weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Eigentlich nur weil mich Lorenor darum gebeten hat" antwortete Nanami. "Wer ist Lorenor?", fragte die Elfe, doch sie hatte schon so eine gewisse Ahnung. "Frag ihn am besten selbst", sagte Nanami und zeigte auf eine hochgewachsene Gestalt die langsam auf die beiden Mädchen zutrottete. Es war genau der selbe Typ, dem Deedlit schon in der Galerie begegnet war. Er trug einen Computer mit sich. Deedlit vermutete, dass es der mit dem Dämon war. "Was hast du mit dem Ding vor?", fragte Deedlit scharf und zeigte auf den Computer. Gelassen legte ihn Lorenor vor ihre Füße. "Ihn dir bringen, damit du den Dämon töten kannst", antwortete er ruhig. Deedlit merkte das er Recht hatte, sonst wäre er nicht zu ihr gekommen. Auch so hatte Lorenor noch nichts schlimmes getan und ihr taten die Worte ein wenig leid. Aber sie kannte den Graugekleideten noch nicht lange genug und wusste auch nicht für wen er wirklich kämpfte, weshalb sie sich nicht entschuldigte. Nur ein knappes "Danke" kam über ihre Lippen, was er aber völlig ignorierte. An Nanami gewandt sagte er: "Du bist ja nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Polizisten umgegangen." Noch bevor er irgendetwas hinzufügen oder Nanami antworten konnte packte Deedlit sie am Kragen. "Hast du irgendwen getötet?", fragte sie böse. "Nein", antwortete das Mädchen und sah ihre Gegenüber sehr verwirrt an, als würde sie nicht verstehen wie Deedlit sich dafür interessieren konnte. Die Elfe funkelte sie noch kurz böse an und ließ sie dann los. "Du bist wirklich so wie alle erzählen", sagte Lorenor. Deedlit verstand gar nichts mehr. "Ist es etwas besonderes sich, als Vertreterin der weißen Seite, um Menschen zu sorgen?" fragte sie. Fast im Chor antworteten die Beiden mit "Ja". Deedlit verstand noch weniger. "Ich weiß ja auch, dass die Menschen nicht niedriger als andere Geschöpfe sind, aber nachdem ich jahrelang so getan hab als wären sie's ist es gar nicht so leicht umzuschalten", sagte Nanami. Deedlit fasste dies als Entschuldigung auf und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen, obwohl sie noch ein paar Fragen hatte. "Ich muss jetzt weg. Besiege endlich den Dämon", sagte Lorenor etwas befehlend, was Deedlit jedoch ignorierte. Irgendwie war ihr der Graugekleidete unsympathisch. Auch Nanami verabschiedete sich und ging davon. So war die Elfe nun allein und grübelte über das Gespräch nach. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich ja noch mit Thorian, Garth und Zenzi hatte treffen wollen. Schnell rammte sie ihren Speer in den Computer und ein fast fertiger Dämon erschien. Doch obwohl Deedlit in Gedanken war benötigte sie nicht einmal eine Minute um seine Ochtylscheibe zu zertrümmern. Sie verwandelte sich schnell zurück und rannte dann raus aus der Stadt auf die Wiese. Sie kam gut eine Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit an, doch zu ihrer Überraschung hockte nur Thorian auf dem Hügel und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Als er sie sah stand er auf und sagte: "Nett, dass überhaupt noch wer kommt." "Wo sind die anderen?", erkundigte sich Leaf. "Tja, wenn ich das wüsste. Du bist die erste die hier auftaucht", sagte er sehr vorwurfsvoll. "Ja, tut mir leid. Aber ich musste plötzlich noch was wichtiges für meine Tante erledigen." Sie war froh, dass er nicht fragte, was sie denn erledigen musste. Diese Ausrede war ihr gerade erst eingefallen. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen über alles mögliche, dann kam auch schon Garth und kurz darauf Zenzi.  
  
Zwei Wochen gingen rum, ohne dass Dämonen kamen. Leaf freundete sich immer mehr mit den Neuen aus ihrer Klasse an. Besonders mit Thorian verstand sich gut. Es war ein Samstag und die vier gingen zusammen mit noch ein paar anderen Freunden in eine Gokarthalle. Da dort immer nur sechs Gokarts gleichzeitig fahren konnten, mussten immer vier Mann von der Gruppe am Streckenrand warten. Nach einiger Zeit waren Leaf, Zenzi, Garth und Thorian an der Reihe. Da das war die Chance, auf die Leaf gewartet hatte. Zenzi hatte ihr etwas drei Tage vorher erzählt und Leaf wollte ihr nun helfen. Als Garth und Zenzi sich unterhielten, flüsterte Leaf unauffällig Thorian etwas ins Ohr. Er nickte nur und sagte dann, dass er mal aufs Klo muss, jedoch nicht weiß wo das ist. Sofort bot Leaf an es ihm zu zeigen und die zwei gingen davon. Dankbar blickte Zenzi ihnen nach und drehte sich dann wieder zu Garth um. Derweil gingen Leaf und Thorian etwas weg von der Strecke, so das sie die anderen beiden nicht mehr sehen konnten. "Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass bei den beiden alles klappt", sagte Leaf um ein Gespräch anzufangen. Der Angesprochene schien allerdings gerade etwas zu überlegen und reagierte deswegen nicht. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Boden und lehnten sich an einem der riesigen Fenster, die das Gebäude komplett umgaben, an. Leaf stieß Thorian schon etwas doller als sanft in die Seite, worauf er allerdings auch nur mit "Hey" reagierte. "Jetzt red endlich mal mit mir. Mir ist langweilig", sagte sie. "Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll", erwiderte Thorian. "Was denn?", fragte Leaf und sah ihn an. Doch er antwortete nicht und wandte seinen Blick ab. Da kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee was er meinen könnte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie hoffte doch das sie stimmte. Als er immer noch nicht sprach, was sie extrem feige fand, beschloss sie schließlich, es in ihre Hand zu nehmen. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und da er diesmal nicht wegkuckte küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Er sah etwas erschrocken aus, lächelte aber. Ein paar Minuten später gingen sie dann Arm in Arm zurück zu Zenzi und Garth. Auch zwischen den beiden schien es geklappt zu haben. Doch bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, erklang auf einmal ein lauter Knall und alle drehten sich erschrocken zu der Gokartbahn um. Das Gokart, in dem ein Kumpel von Garth gesessen hatte war umgekippt und Spark lag zwei Meter davon entfernt auf der Bahn. Auf einmal kam der dickliche Besitzer der Bahn auf die Bahn gerannt. "Sag mal bist du bescheuert, du Bengel! Mein schönes Gokart!", brüllte er. Als er Spark erreicht, zerrte er ihn am Kragen hoch und knallte ihm eine. Leaf war viel zu schockiert um reagieren zu können, aber Garth rastete aus und rannte zu dem Dicke. "Spinnen sie. Er ist vielleicht verletzt und sie interessiert nur ihr Gokart?" schrie er. Der Besitzer sah ihn so an, als überlegte er ob er zurück schreien sollte oder einlenken. Er entschied sich für letzteres und ließ Spark endlich los. Dieser entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und sah den Dicken etwas ängstlich an. "Entschuldigung. Ich hab wohl etwas übertrieben. Komm mal mit in mein Büro, da werd ich dich verarzten", sagte der Besitzer, doch in seinen Augen stand unterdrückte Wut, Hass und Boshaftigkeit. Leaf bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und beschloss deshalb Spark zu folgen. Auch die anderen die am Streckenrand gestanden hatten gingen mit in das Büro des Dicken. Es war sehr klein und mit Schränken und Regalen vollgestopft. Leaf spürte sofort, dass sich ein Dämon hier aufhielt. Sie sah sich etwas genauer um, als der Besitzer gerade mit Spark beschäftigt war. Aus einem Pokal, welchen der Dicke vermutlich als Kind mal im Gokartfahren gewonnen hat, kamen die Wellen des Bösen. Leaf wunderte sich, dass das die Oberen nicht bemerkt hatten. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Stunden gefahren waren gingen alle nach Hause. Leaf verabredete sich nicht noch mit Thorian, Zenzi oder Garth, denn sie hatte heute leider keine Zeit. Doch auch Thorian schien keine Zeit zu haben, denn er ließ nicht durchblicken, dass er Leaf heut Abend sehen wollte. Zenzi und Garth hatten kein Problem damit nur zu zweit zu seien. Als Leaf zu Hause war, schrieb sie schnell ihre Ankündigung und ging dann wieder zur Halle, um sie dem Besitzer zukommen zu lassen. Erneut zu Hause, nahm sie ihr Amulett, hockte sich auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann erschien ein grüner Lichtstrahl, der von den Stein kam. Er wurde immer breiter und bildete schließlich einen Halbkreis. In diesem erschien das Gesicht einer alten und trotzdem hübschen Elfe. Es war eine der Oberen. "Was möchtest du, Trägerin der heiligen Seele?", fragte sie. "Ich habe einen Dämon entdeckt, der schon sehr weit entwickelt zu seien scheint. Ich wollte wissen, warum ich keine Nachricht bekommen habe", antwortete Leaf. "Wir wissen nichts von einem Dämon. Vielleicht haben die Dunklen es geschafft, einen noch stärkeren Schutzzauber den Dämonen mitzugeben. Vernichte diese Ausgeburt der Hölle und halte die Augen offen", sagte die Obere mit kräftiger Stimme. Dann verschwand das Gesicht, doch Leaf war nicht gerade zufrieden. Irgendwie hatte keine gescheite Antwort bekommen, außerdem wollte sie die Obere noch etwas fragen. Na ja, dass musste sie halt auf später verschieben.  
  
Seitdem sie die Halle erreicht hatte fühlte sich Deedlit beobachtet. Sie wusste nicht warum und wollte das Gefühl verdrängen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie ließ sich aber davon nicht beirren und ging auf die Halle zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren nirgendwo Polizisten zu sehen. Sie ignorierte auch ihr mulmiges Gefühl und ging zu der Tür der Halle. Sie war offen. Das roch regelrecht nach Falle und trotzdem ging Deedlit hinein. Keine Kugeln flogen ihr plötzlich um die Ohren und kein Giftgas umhüllte sie, sondern alles blieb ruhig. Da erblickte sie auf einmal den Dicken. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und in seinen Händen hielt er etwas, dass wie der Pokal aus sah. Als er noch gut 10 Meter von ihr entfernt war, warf er ihr den Pokal vor die Füße. "Du kannst ihn haben wenn du willst, ich hänge nicht sehr dolle an dem alten Teil", rief der Besitzer der Gokartbahn. Deedlit machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, den Pokal aufzuheben. Der Dämon war nicht mehr in ihm, er war jetzt in dem Mann.  
  
"Hör auf. Ich weiß das du den Mann kontrollierst. Wenn du dich traust, dann komm raus und kämpf mit mir", schrie Deedlit. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich meinen besten Schutz aufgebe", erwiderte der Dämon. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht geglaubt, aber sie hatte ein wenig darauf gehofft. Nun war sie in einer Zwickmühle. Zum einen musste sie den Dämon töten, zum anderen wollte sie den Mann nicht verletzen. Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Da besann sie sich einer alten, elfischen Formel, die sie im weißen Reich gelernt hatte. Mit ihr konnte sie den Dämon heraus holen. Sie konzentrierte sich und ihre Augen fingen an grün zu leuchten. Der Dämon bemerkte, dass sie etwas vorhatte, doch er schien keine Lust zu haben, herauszufinden was. Schreiend sprang er auf sie zu und entblößte dabei spitze Fangzähne. Deedlit bemerkte ihn nicht und seine Faust traf mitten in ihr Gesicht. Sie flog drei Meter durch die Halle und landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Doch obwohl ihre Nase blutete und sie einige Schürfwunden hatte sprach sie weiter ihre Formel. Immer stärker leuchteten ihre Augen und dem Dämon lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das grüne Licht machte ihm Angst. Er wollte erneut angreifen, doch da stand Deedlit auf und blickte ihn an. Der Blick ihrer leuchtenden Augen war ihm unangenehm, weshalb er schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht hielt. Doch plötzlich verschwand das Licht. Deedlit hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Schläfen. Der Dämon fühlte Erleichterung, obwohl er wusste, dass der Angriff damit noch nicht vorbei war. Plötzlich öffnete Deedlit ihre Augen wieder, doch aus ihnen kam kein Licht mehr, sondern ein grüner Strahl voller Energie. Obwohl der Dämon fast augenblicklich reagierte, schaffte er es nicht mehr auszuweichen. Der Strahl traf ihn mitten in der Brust. Er stieß durch sie durch ohne sie zu verletzen und schoss dann noch zwei Meter weiter. Dort wo er aufhörte begann sich ein Wesen zu manifestieren. Es sah genauso aus wie der Besitzer der Gokartbahn, nur das dies der Dämon war und die schlaffe Gestalt vor ihm der Mensch. Der Strahl erlosch und der echte Besitzer fiel ohnmächtig nach vorne um. Der Falsche sah ihn nur erschrocken an und blickte dann zu Deedlit. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", kreischte er. "Ha, anscheinend scheinst du die wahre Kraft von uns Elfen und von mir nicht zu kennen. Das eben war eine ganz einfache Formel, pass auf wenn du erst einmal meine ganze Macht zu spüren bekommst", sagte Deedlit selbstbewusst. "Du hast recht, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Aber begeh nicht den selben Fehler, denn auch ich hab noch einiges zu bieten." Der Dämon stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang auf die Elfe zu. Sie sprang ihm entgegen und die beiden trafen sich mitten in der Luft. Sie deckten sich kurz mit harten Schlägen ein, bis beide zurückprallten und auf dem Boden landeten. Nachdem sie aufgestanden waren, gingen sie sofort wieder auf einander los. Deedlit schwenkte dabei den Speer hin und her, doch der Dämon ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Diesmal kämpften sie auf dem Boden. Immer wenn einer angriff wehrte der andere ab und griff seinerseits an. So ging es eine ganze Zeit hin und her, ohne das jemand einen Vorteil für sich gewinnen konnte. Deedlit merkte, dass der Zauber ihr doch mehr Kraft geraubt hatte als gedacht. Mit bloßer Kampfkunst kam sie hier nicht weiter. Als der Dämon wieder einmal angriff, sprang sie drei Meter nach hinten, rollte sich ab und stand fünf Meter von dem dunklen Wesen entfernt wieder auf. Dieses dachte, dass sie Zeit zum durchatmen brauche und lächelte höhnisch. Die Elfe hielt ihren Speer nach vorne und die Spitzen fingen an zu leuchten. Dann drehte sie den Speer blitzschnell im Kreis, so dass das Licht der Spitzen verschwamm und es so aussah, als ob ein leuchtender Kreis vor ihr wäre. Deedlit schrie ein kurzes elfisches Wort, dann flog tatsächlich ein leuchtender Kreis auf den Dämon zu. Er war jedoch nicht so schnell wie der Strahl vorher und der Angegriffene konnte knapp ausweichen. Doch gerade als der leuchtende Kreis an ihm vorbei zischte war Deedlit auch schon bei ihm. Von unten schlug sie mit ihrem Speer zu. Er hinterließ eine tiefe Schnittwund auf der Brust des Dämon. Dieser wurde durch die Wucht des Schlages mehrere Meter nach oben und gut 10 Meter nach hinten, durch eines der riesigen Fenster der Halle, geschleudert. Er landete draußen auf dem Asphalt der Straße. Sofort setzte Deedlit ihm nach und sprang durch den leeren Fensterrahmen ebenfalls raus auf die Straße. Ein paar Meter vor ihr lag der Dämon. Sein Körper war überall mit Schnittwunden übersäht und sein T-Shirt war zerfetzt und von Blut durchnässt. Deedlit war entsetzt. Auch das wissen, dass das nicht der Besitzer der Gokartbahn war, sondern ein kaltblütiger Dämon half nichts. Das er noch lebte sah sie daran, dass seine Brust sich regelmäßig hob und sank. Unschlüssig blieb sie vor ihm stehen, als sie auf einmal eine starke, dunkle Macht fühlte. Sie kam nicht von dem sterbenden Dämon, sondern von etwas hinter diesem. Auf einmal regte sich der Dämon wieder. Er drehte sich um auf den Bauch und robbte auf eine Gasse am Straßenrand zu, wobei er eine blutige Schleifspur hinterließ. "Meister, rettet mich", sagte er. Deedlit fragte sich, wen er angesprochen hatte. Da trat aus der Gasse hinaus eine Gestalt, die sich jedoch vom Lichtschein der Straßenlampe fernhielt, so dass man nur ihren Umriss erkennen konnte. "Warum sollte ich das tun. Meinst du, solche Schwächlinge wie dich können wir gebrauchen?", sagte die Gestalt. Deedlit sah wie sich die Gestalt bückte und dann irgendetwas sagte. Im nächsten Moment kamen drei gut 30 Zentimeter hohe Krallen von links und drei gleiche von rechts oben auf den Dämon zu geschossen. Sie schienen aus dem Boden zu kommen und zerschnitten diesen. Als sie beim Dämon angelangt waren zerfetzten sie in regelrecht. Dann wurden sie immer kleiner und verschwanden im Boden. Deedlit war schockiert. "Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Die Gestalt erhob sich, trat in den Schein einer Laterne und sagte: "Jiba Unkara, ein Dunkelelf der schwarzen Seite."  
  
Deedlit Ende  
Fortsetzung folgt 


End file.
